Dos bellas y una bestia
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: AU. Frieda Reiss tiene dos amores: Zeke es su amigo desde la infancia, y con él tiene un amor único y puro. Pieck es su mejor amiga y compañera de apartamento, pero también se ha ganado el corazón de Frieda. Un poliamor donde Zeke y Pieck se dedican a adorar al ser que más aman: Frieda. Para Aredhiel. Advertencia: Lemon.


**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfic tiene alto contenido lemon. De hecho, es totalmente lemon así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño, no quiero reclamos!

* * *

 **Dos bellas y una bestia**

Las manos de Zeke desabotonaban su blusa, mientras que Pieck se encargaba de hacer caer al suelo la larga falda que vestía. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación?

Zeke y Frieda se conocían desde la infancia. El doctor Grisha Jaeger junto con su nueva esposa e hijos se habían mudado a Orvud cuando Zeke tenía 12 años.

Si bien los Jaeger tenían una muy buena posición económica debido a la profesión de Grisha, no estaban ni cerca de compararse a las fortunas de familias como los Reiss y los Tybur. Si bien, Zeke era acreedor a una muy buena herencia que su madre, Dina, le había dejado al fallecer; sólo podría disponer de dicha fortuna una vez cumplida la mayoría de edad.

Sin embargo, Grisha se las arregló siempre para enviar a sus dos hijos a los mejores colegios privados donde, justamente, estudiaban los miembros de las familias Reiss y Tybur.

Un día durante el receso, Zeke lanzó una pelota cuando jugaba atrapadas con el mayor de los hermanos Tybur quien, al no ser muy habilidoso en los deportes, se le escapó la bola lanzada por Jaeger, y ésta terminó impactando en el hombro de la pequeña Frieda de, en aquel entonces, 10 años.

Gracias al chofer del pequeño Willy, Zeke y él pudieron llevar a Frieda donde Grisha para que pudiera revisarla, pues ambos estaban preocupados por ella; en especial Zeke.

De ahí en adelante, Zeke y Frieda se hicieron grandes amigos; desplazando incluso al propio Willy Tybur con quien, siempre se pensó, Frieda se casaría en un futuro una vez que ambos fueran adultos.

En cuanto a Pieck, a ella la conoció en su último año en la universidad de Mitras, mientras que Pieck apenas iba comenzando a estudiar la carrera. Frieda fue su guía para poder conocer el campus, y desde entonces se convirtieron en las mejores amigas.

Muy común era que Pieck se quedara a dormir con Frieda en el departamento que la familia Reiss había adquirido en Mitras para que Frieda pudiera estar cómoda durante su vida universitaria. Pronto Pieck se mudaría del campus universitario, y Frieda y ella se convirtieron en _roomates_.

Ambas admiraban la belleza de la otra, y al vivir en el mismo departamento, era común que llegaran a toparse con la otra en ropa interior. Hasta que un día en que pensó que no había nadie en el departamento, Pieck se topó con la imagen de Frieda desnuda mientra Reiss tomaba una ducha.

Frieda no se molestó, sólo se avergonzó un poco de haber sido vista en esa situación; pero se trataba de Pieck, y había confianza mutua. Al salir de la ducha y colocarse un pijama ligero, Frieda se dirigió sigilosa a la habitación de su compañera para hablar, y que dejaran en claro que no pasaba nada por ese incidente.

Frieda insistió a modo de broma en que Pieck se desnudara ante ella para balancear la situación, y que ambas "quedaran empatadas".

Con él tenía una historia de amor que había iniciado desde la pre adolescencia de ambos. Con ella tenía una pasión arrolladora que pronto se convertiría, también, en amor.

Zeke sabía todo acerca de la relación entre Frieda y Pieck. Al principio se llenó de celos pensando en la mujer que amaba en brazos de otra mujer, pero no tardaría mucho en aceptar la presencia de Pieck en la vida de Frieda, si con eso podía estar él también con su amada.

Pieck en cambio, siempre supo que Zeke y Frieda tenían una relación estable desde que conoció a Reiss; por lo que no fue problema alguno para ella el compartir a su amada.

Llegaron al punto en que cada amante convivía con el otro sin problema, respetando el tiempo y el espacio de cada uno con Frieda.

Pero esa noche, Zeke había llegado al departamento que su amada compartía con Pieck. Frieda no estaba, y Pieck lo recibió para que la pudiera esperar. De la tensión pasaron a la cortesía, y de la cortesía a las risas.

Frieda encontró a sus dos amantes en amena charla, y los tres pasaron una velada muy agradable. Al menos hasta que Zeke comenzó a besar a Frieda delante de Pieck.

No se enceló, pero como si se tratase de un espectáculo exclusivo para ella; Pieck se dedicó a observar cómo Zeke se apoderaba de la boca de Frieda, mientras sus grandes manos la tocaban por encima de la ropa.

Zeke comenzó a explorar con sus labios y su lengua el blanco cuello de Frieda. Un gemido peculiar de su amada llamó su atención, percatándose de que Pieck ahora se encargaba de besar a Frieda.

Los besos de la más joven eran profundos y pasionales. Introducía su lengua y jugaba con la de Reiss, mientras sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía con los de Frieda.

El morbo de esa escena pronto provocó una reacción en Zeke, quien observaba embelesado a ambas mujeres mientras sus bocas se unían y jugueteaban.

Percatándose de la ausencia de la boca de Jaeger en su cuello, Frieda abrazó a Zeke para indicarle que prosiguiera con lo que venía haciendo. Ante eso, Zeke volvió a recorrer el cuello de Frieda, llegando hasta la oreja de su amada; recorriéndola con su lengua, y mordisqueando el lóbulo suavemente mientras una de sus manos viajaba dentro de la blusa de ella.

Mientras el beso entre ellas continuaba, Pieck sintió el gemido de Frieda cuando Zeke tomó uno de los pechos de Reiss, y comenzó a apretarlo con extrema suavidad. Pieck rompió el beso, y dedicó una mirada maliciosa a la pareja. Tomó a Frieda de las manos, y la impulsó para que se parara del sofá donde estaban los tres hacía unos momentos.

Cuando Zeke vio las manos de Pieck en el borde de la falda de Frieda, y los labios de la más jóven comenzaron a besar a su amada en la cintura; entendió el movimiento. Las manos de Zeke desabotonaban desde atrás la fina blusa de seda, mientras que Pieck se encargaba de hacer caer al suelo la larga falda que Frieda usaba ese día.

No opuso resistencia, y pronto Frieda se vio cubierta por no más que su ropa interior de encaje blanco, y las manos de sus amantes que viajaban por su vientre, caderas y piernas respectivamente.

La boca de Pieck se entretenía en el bajo vientre de Reiss. La provocaba, su lengua recorría un camino descendente, deteniéndose justo en el límite para no llegar a la intimidad de Frieda.

Mientras tanto, Zeke besaba la nuca y hombros de su amada, intentando de manera infructuosa liberar los pechos de Frieda del sostén que los aprisionaba. Desesperado, las manos de Jaeger tomaron los senos por debajo del sostén. Zeke los amasaba con delicadeza, sin que sus labios abandonara la piel de la nuca de Reiss.

Detuvo sus maniobras cuando unas manos ajenas liberaron a Frieda del sostén, y es que Pieck se había dado cuenta del problema que eso había resultado para Zeke.

Zeke y Pieck se dirigieron una mirada que desconcertó a Frieda. No sabía si se estaban retando mutuamente, o si la iban a apartar para ellos dos estar juntos. Difícil de descifrar.

Toda duda fue disipada cuando tuvo a ambos frente a ella. Correspondió a un beso de Zeke, y posterior a uno de Pieck, y entonces la boca de Jaeger se apoderó de uno de sus senos, centrándose particularmente en el pezón. Lo succionaba, lamía alrededor lentamente, daba uno que otro mordisco con suavidad extrema; y volvía a succionar.

Pieck por otro lado, comenzó dando suaves besos desde la clavícula de Frieda; y beso a beso, bajó hasta llegar al seno. Recorrió el área, apenas rozando la delicada piel con la punta de su nariz. Respiraba sobre el pecho de Frieda mezclando su tibio aliento, y soplando ligeramente aire un poco más frío.

La boca de Pieck no se apoderó del seno de Frieda hasta que el pezón no estuvo bien endurecido, y entonces sí, comenzó a succionar de manera leve, combinando una intensidad mayor con la suavidad extrema.

La combinación de la intensidad de Zeke, y la suavidad pasional de Pieck tenía a Frieda en un estado total de éxtasis. No pensaba, sólo se dejaba llevar. A la vez se sentía la muñeca que esos dos manejaban a su antojo, y a la vez una diosa con sus dos esclavos, dispuestos a complacerla como fuera.

Apretó ambas cabezas contra sus pechos, pidiendo más… Y ambos la complacieron intensificando sus besos, lamidas, succiones.

Zeke se detuvo un momento, cosa que no hizo Pieck; hasta que el roce de unos labios en su oído le distrajeron un poco, más no paró con su labor.

—La llevaré a la cama —susurró Zeke en el oído de Pieck, acompañado de un muy ligero roce en el lóbulo de la más joven; quien respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y separando su boca del pecho de Frieda, no sin antes succionar nuevamente el pezón de Reiss.

Frieda les miró con desconcierto, no esperando que ellos se detuvieran. De pronto se vio entre los brazos de Zeke que la sujetaban con fuerza, y cuando él colocó las piernas de Frieda alrededor de su cintura, ella se aferró instintivamente al cuello masculino, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

A pesar de su altura, Frieda era ligera para Zeke. No tardaron en llegar a la recámara de Reiss seguidos por Pieck.

Mientras la más joven se despojaba de toda prenda, Zeke depositó a Frieda en la cama con suavidad. La besó profundamente, y de su boca pasó nuevamente al fino cuello de ella.

Sintió a Pieck subir a la cama, y él se separó para ponerse de pie, a la vez que daba espacio a que Pieck también disfrutara de su amada.

Pieck le dirigió una mirada cómplice y lujuriosa a Zeke, procediendo entonces a lo que hacía antes de dirigirse los tres a la habitación. Sus labios atraparon el pezón de Frieda aun endurecido. Esa era su parte favorita.

A Pieck le encantaba Frieda, toda ella; pero era innegable lo mucho que disfrutaba observar, tocar, y besar los senos de Frieda. Era casi una obsesión para ella.

Zeke observaba encantado aquel espectáculo: su amada en éxtasis mientras Pieck devoraba uno de sus pechos. Su cuerpo había tenido la natural reacción masculina desde hacía ya un rato, pero cuando vio la mano de Pieck llegar a la zona sur de Frieda, sintió un escalofrío.

Se desvistió lentamente, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, pero lo excitó de sobremanera la morbosa visión de los dedos de Pieck estimulando la feminidad de Frieda; y un dedo que se introducía y salía de su amada mientras Reiss gemía. Todo eso era demasiada distracción para Zeke, incluso si tenía que hacer una tarea tan simple como lo era el quitarse la ropa.

Ya sin camisa, zapatos ni cinturón; Zeke apenas pudo recordar cómo quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos cuando vio a Pieck arrodillándose entre las piernas de Frieda, e inclinarse para volver a deleitarse con los pechos de Reiss; brindándole a Zeke una vista privilegiada y morbosa de su trasero e intimidad, mientras pasaba de un seno a otro, y viajaba por el vientre de Frieda con delicados besos rumbo sur, deteniéndose a cada tanto para ligeramente soplar aire frío sobre la piel recién besada de Frieda quien se estremecía, y se dejaba hacer lo que Pieck dispusiera de ella.

—Por lo general eres tú quien está en mi lugar —dijo Frieda cuando sintió los labios de Pieck en su bajo vientre.

—No veo que te estés quejando —siguió su camino hasta llegar a la intimidad de su amada, recorriendo con su lengua la zona de manera superficial, provocándola. Sus dedos se unieron al juego, de pronto eran roces suaves, y de pronto eran besos.

—P-Pieck...

—Aprendí de la mejor —dijo con confianza en su voz, y prosiguió su labor. Su boca se apoderó del punto más sensible de Frieda, y comenzó a jugar en esa zona con su lengua. Lo atrapaba, lo succionaba; lamía el rededor, y lo rozaba delicadamente entre sus dientes. Sus dedos se introducían en Frieda, en veces sólo uno, en veces dos.

A este punto, Zeke se había movido para poder mirar desde un costado de la cama. Se subió a gatas para poder acercarse. Ni él mismo sabía qué era lo que más lo excitaba, si ver a Frieda gimiendo y estremeciéndose; o que otra mujer tan bella como Pieck estuviera dándole placer a su amada con tal devoción.

—Mi amor —dijo Frieda entre gemidos.

Zeke volteó, y aunque no quería dejar de ver a Pieck devorando el sexo de Frieda; su amada le reclamaba atención, y cual fiel devoto a su diosa, él se dedicó a complacer su petición de un beso profundo, arrebatador, candente. Frieda desfogaba en ese beso las oleadas de placer que Pieck le provocaba, ahogando en la boca de Zeke sus gemidos que aumentaban de intensidad.

Sin romper el beso que se propinaban, la mano de Frieda viajó a la entrepierna de Zeke para atrapar su hombría.

Zeke rompió el beso un instante, gimiendo al sentir la presión que Frieda ejercía en su miembro con la mano. Sentir el agarre, los dedos de su amada, los suaves roces; aunado al placer de Frieda y ver a Pieck devorando a su amada. Todo era una locura erótica que le despertaba su instinto más básico.

Su boca descendió hasta los pechos de Frieda. Succionaba uno, también el otro. Los poseía de manera desesperada como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Los estrujaba con sus manos, y los volvía a devorar; deteniéndose al sentir un suave roce en el brazo.

—Ven —dijo Pieck, tomando la mano de Zeke para que fuera hacia donde ella se encontraba; dejándole libre el espacio entre las piernas de Frieda, quien sólo los miraba sin saber qué nueva maniobra esperar por parte de uno u otro.

Pieck tomó el miembro de Zeke, y con suavidad lo jaló en dirección a su amada. Él captó perfecto el mensaje y tomó las piernas de Frieda, quedando las corvas de las rodillas de ella descansando en los antebrazos de Zeke.

Pese a que él sabía perfectamente qué hacer, y ya había estado en situaciones similares con Frieda antes, sin terceras personas obviamente; Zeke dejó que Pieck guíara su miembro hacia la humedad de su amada.

Frieda soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir a Zeke deslizar su hombría dentro de ella. Le encantaba sentirlo resbalar, abriéndose paso en su interior hasta llegar al límite. Y cuando Zeke comenzó el juego de retirarse para volver a entrar, Frieda también se dedicó a torturarlo, presionándolo con su interior cada que Zeke volvía a estar dentro de su amada, su diosa.

Pero otra sensación en su zona sur la hizo estremecer, si era posible, aún más. Alzó la cabeza, y en efecto, Pieck se encargaba con sus dedos de jugar con su punto de placer máximo al mismo tiempo que Zeke salía de ella, sólo para volver a deslizarse con fuerza en hacia su interior.

Lo sentía a él, y a ella. Ambos jugaban con ella como si fuera el juguete predilecto de sus amantes, y Frieda disfrutaba esos juegos y los dejaba que la hiciesen como ellos desearan. Sintió sus piernas descender hacia el colchón nuevamente, y no pudo reaccionar cuando las manos de Zeke se deslizaron por debajo de su cintura.

Cuando menos acordó, ella ya estaba sentada sobre la pelvis y regazo de Zeke, quien la tomaba de la cintura sin salir de su interior. Correspondió un profundo beso de parte de su amado, y sintió los senos de Pieck en su espalda, a la vez que las manos de la más joven viajaban por su vientre, sus costados; y se aferraban a sus senos mientras su boca se paseaba por un hombro de Frieda, por el otro, y por la nuca ella.

Zeke comenzó a mover su pelvis para que la fricción de sus sexos continuara, a lo que Frieda intentó seguirlo; pero la boca y manos de Pieck, aunado a las manos de Zeke que también se paseaban por todo su cuerpo, la hacían perder la cabeza.

Pieck colocó sus manos en las caderas de Frieda, y sin dejar de besar la espalda de su amada, empezó a moverla a la vez que ella misma rozaba su feminidad en la pierna de Zeke. Él se dio cuenta de esto, y elevó ligeramente su rodilla para facilitar las cosas y devolver a Pieck un poco del placer que él estaba experimentando esa noche con su amada, y ella.

Frieda sólo se dedicaba a sentir. En su cuello y senos, la boca de Zeke que no daba tregua. En su nuca, hombros y espalda, la de Pieck que la exploraba con una mezcla de delicadeza y fogosidad. Y los dos pares de manos recorriendo su anatomía sin parar.

Reiss detuvo todo por un segundo. Besó a Zeke profundamente, y lo obligó a recostarse por completo sobre la cama. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para besar a Pieck. Se levantó de la pelvis de Zeke únicamente para voltearse, dando así la espalda a su amado, y colocándose nuevamente sobre su miembro el cual, Pieck ayudó a introducir en Frieda.

Mientras Frieda se movía para controlar la penetración, Zeke acariciaba y agarraba su trasero; por otra parte, la boca de Pieck volvió a capturar un seno de Reiss mientras estimulaba el otro con la mano, haciendo una especie de mímica de lo que su boca hacía con el pecho contrario. Succionaba/apretaba, lamía/acariciaba, rozaba el pezón con sus dientes, y el otro lo presionaba entre sus dedos.

Zeke subió sus manos por los costados de Frieda hasta tomarla por la cintura, haciendo que ella quedara recostada sobre él, boca arriba. Esto provocó que su unión se rompiera por un instante, lo cual Pieck ayudó a solucionar con prontitud, a lo que Zeke reinició sus embestidas.

Un gemido más fuerte brotó de la boca de Frieda cuando sintió la lengua de Pieck en su punto más sensible, a la vez que la hombría de Zeke entraba y salía de su cuerpo. En definitiva, esos dos la matarían con los orgasmos más bestiales que jamás haya podido imaginar; pero en ese momento poco importaba eso.

Amaba esa tortura, amaba sentirlo a él abriéndose paso en su cuerpo hasta llenarla por completo, y sentir a ella fuera lamiendo o succionando. La boca de Pieck y la virilidad de Zeke eran la gloria misma, algo que ansiaba, pudiera jamás tener fin.

—Fri…

Zeke comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, y gemir con mayor intensidad. Eso activó la alerta de Frieda quien detuvo toda acción para retrasar un poco más el final de aquella noche.

—Mi linda Pieck —dijo Frieda mientras abrazaba y besaba profundamente a la más joven—. Mi amada y tierna Pieck.

Los papeles cambiaron entre ellas. Ahora era Frieda quien enloquecía a Pieck con sus fogosos besos en el cuello y los pechos de la más joven, a la vez que una de sus manos se deslizó hacia la entrepierna de Pieck, rozando aquella área de manera superficial.

—Recuéstate… —Pieck acató la instrucción sin objeción alguna. Frieda podría pedirle lo que sea, ella estará siempre dispuesta a complacer a Reiss.

Volteó hacia Zeke, y con un movimiento de cabeza lo llamó para que fuera con ella, colocándose a cuatro patas entre las piernas de la más joven.

—Frieda… —gimió Pieck cuando Reiss comenzó besar su intimidad. Normalmente empezaría lenta y sensual, pero a este punto todos estaban demasiado excitados como para irse con sutilezas.

Supo perfecto cuando Zeke embistió a Frieda desde atrás, pues la succión de Reiss en su intimidad fue más fuerte en ese momento.

¿Porqué nunca antes habían tenido una noche así los tres? Si Frieda la volvía loca cuando las dos se amaban a solas, siendo embestida por Zeke agregaba intensidad a las maniobras de Reiss.

Para Pieck, no había placer más exquisito que el sentir la lengua de Frieda recorrerla sin tregua, o sus dientes mordisqueando su sexo.

¿Y qué decir de los finos dedos de Frieda? No había nada más delicioso para Pieck que sentir cómo se deslizaban en su interior. Uno, dos, tres… Incluso cuatro. Si, era incómodo, pero por el placer de que Frieda hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, Pieck disfrutaba incluso de la incomodidad de cuatro dedos de Frieda a la vez en su interior.

El que Frieda haya detenido todo, ayudó a que Zeke aguantara un buen rato más dentro de su amada; aunque igual, ver a Frieda dando semejante placer a Pieck, y a la más joven en ese éxtasis lo excitaba a él de sobremanera.

Pieck comenzó a gemir más fuerte y tensarse, mientras Frieda no daba tregua en sus movimientos. Ante eso, Zeke aumentó la fuerza, ritmo y velocidad de sus embestidas. Era una sincronía perfecta entre los tres.

—¡Frieda! —gritó Pieck mientras arqueaba la espalda, presa del orgasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Frieda embistió a Pieck un par de veces más, y se entregó por completo a su propio orgasmo; tensando su interior alrededor del miembro de Zeke, quien no resistió más, y se liberó aún unido a su amada.

Ni ella misma se explicaba de dónde había sacado fuerzas, pero Pieck se recorrió hacia un extremo de la cama. Frieda quedó junto a ella, y al otro lado se dejó caer Zeke boca arriba.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, y entonces Pieck se acurrucó junto a Frieda, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Reiss. Ante eso, Frieda acarició la cabeza de Zeke con ternura para llamar su atención.

"Te amo" dijo con sus labios, pero sin verbalizarlo; a lo cual Zeke correspondió con un dulce beso, y acurrucado con su amada, rodeándola por la cintura. A Pieck no le importó esto, y tampoco que la mano de Zeke estuviera en contacto con su vientre por la posición en que ella estaba con Frieda.

—Si me hacen repetir esto, van a matarme de un infarto —dijo Frieda entre risas.

—Llamaré a tu abogado en la mañana entonces, quiero el departamento.— Zeke y Frieda miraron a Pieck con desconcierto, a lo que ella comenzó a reír—. ¡Es obvio que no hablaba en serio!

Las risas de los tres llenaron la habitación, y el cansancio pronto se apoderó de ellos.

Después de esa noche, y aunque Pieck seguía teniendo sus momentos a solas con Frieda y lo mismo Zeke; fue bastante común que los tres quisieran volver a coincidir en el mismo tiempo y cama.

Pieck y Zeke, desde entonces, tenían un pacto silencioso entre ellos: Frieda era su diosa, y ambos harían de todo por complacerla y adorarla.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _¡OMG! De algún modo o lugar surgió la idea de este fanfic… Y es que es bien sabido que shippeo a Zeke y Frieda como si no hubiera un mañana. Y también shippeo a Frieda con la linda Pieck, hasta les escribí un one shot "La reina y la guerrera"… Y dije ¿Why not? Vamos a juntar a estos tres o bueno, a Zeke y a Pieck para que le den mucho, MUCHO amor a Fri…_

 _Dedico este fanfic, por supuesto, a mi adorada Aredhiel que, mi vida sabes que te adoro y espero que este fanfic logre robarte el aliento._

 _Espero les haya enzukulenciado, y nos leemos en la siguiente zukulencia 7u7._

 _Besos! ¿Reviews?_


End file.
